Mehra Helas
Mehra Helas is a Dunmer healer located in Temple Courtyard, Mournhold. She sells some Cheap potions and alchemical ingredients, as well as some Restoration and Mysticism spells. She is also providing Spellmaking services. After donating 5 to her, she grants an Almalexia's Blessing, fortifying Luck by 5 points. Interactions Crimson Plague During the investigation of plague's source Nerevarine will ask her about latest rumors and she will share info about new disease spreading around, and will send them to Nerile Andaren. Dialogue "Give to the Temple, and receive the '''blessings of Almalexia'."'' :blessings of Almalexia "Our wealth dies with us, my child, but our good deeds outlive us all. Would you care to make a donation to the Temple, and receive the blessings of the Lady of Mercy?" ::Here's five gold for the Temple, mehra. "Thank you, my child." :: }} "You don't even have five gold coins to your name? You poor little thing. Then bless you, my child, and may your fortunes improve." ::Sorry, mehra. Not today. "Bless you anyway, child." ::What's Almalexia going to do with this money? "Almalexia watches over all Her children -- the sick, the needy, the poor. Well... not actually in person. She used to... in person, you know. But She's made '''no public appearance' for years, so the Temple takes care of Her children for Her. That's what the money goes for, child."'' :::no public appearance "You know about Almsivi, the '''Living Gods' of our Temple? Gods, but at the same time, living folks like you and me. Almalexia, the Lady of Mercy, walked the streets of Mournhold Herself, healed the sick, fed the poor -- gave them clothes from Her own hand. The same with Lord Vivec. Then, ten years ago, about the time of the Ghostfence, They stopped appearing in public -- needed all Almsivi's power for the Ghostfence, They said. High priests still talk with Them, but we don't see Them."'' ::::Living Gods "Almalexia and Vivec have always been among us -- our fathers and forefathers to many generations -- living and speaking gods and ancestors, guardians and heroes. Sotha Sil... He's the Father of Mysteries, and always kept to himself, but long ago even He used to appear now and then. That's the difference between the Temple and the Western faiths. We have gods who were once mortals. They understand what it is like to live, eat, sleep, suffer, worry... and to fear death." ::::Lady of Mercy "Almalexia's the Mother of us all, healer and protector. Always has been. I suppose She doesn't seem that way now. It's the war with Dagoth Ur. It's hard for all of us. She's had to change -- to toughen Herself and Her followers. It's true that sometimes dissenters disappear when they question Her doctrines. The 'Hands of Almalexia' are more like inquisitors than knights of loving mercy. And Mournhold doesn't feel much like the City of Love any more. But hard times demand hard gods." :::::Hands of Almalexia "They're Almalexia's personal guards, body and soul, scimitar and armor fortified by divine enchantments, pledged to honor and protect and serve Almalexia in all ways. They used to spend much of their time punishing criminals and protecting the people. Now they spend all their time protecting Almalexia. I suppose that's right. But it makes me uneasy. Sends the wrong signal. Vengeful might, rather than vigilant mercy." ;Crimson Plague "If you have heard the latest rumors, perhaps someone of your abilities and experience could find it in your heart to help the community." :latest rumors "I've heard there's a new, strange disease going around. Nerile Andaren -- one of our healers in the Temple -- seems to think it has to do with rats. You don't look like someone who'd be afraid of rats. Maybe you could talk to her, and offer your help." Appearances * de:Mehra Helas Category:Tribunal Temple Members Category:Tribunal: Merchants Category:Tribunal: Spell Merchants Category:Tribunal: Quest Givers